Perfect Strangers
by Miaxoxolovetoread
Summary: Everything I have done in my life till now was so I could do this, follow my dream and do something I love...but before that I have a promise to keep and then I am on my way ...or will a certain golden stranger be with me and follow me to the end...
1. 1

**Hey guys this is a new fanfic I am publishing I got this idea and it just had to be shown soooooo hope u like it**

Life is different, beautiful, wierd, crazy and depressing.I can say my life includes all the above mentioned.

Finally, I am on my way to hopefully fulfil all my dreams.

I am in the airport at the moment waiting to board a flight to Rome; why? well it has been my dream to travel all over the world, so I came up with a very good plan I graduated high school early I know I know which idiot will do that well I did.

People get the impression that since I graduated high school early and got into college with a full scholarship, I am a nerd well you are not wrong there I have a high score but I was and yet am one hell of a trouble maker.

The plan was get a degree in college work hard for a few years earn money to live a comfortable life and then tour the world painting, drawing and doing the one thing I can do since I can hold a pencil in my hand that is create art on paper... so that's what I did I graduated high school a month before I turned 16 and joined college immediately I completed business major and art minor degree course in three years and at 19 I was searching for a job and five years later here I am with everything I need all so I can do the one thing I always wanted.

4:45. My flight's at 6:15 and the boarding starts at 5:30. I decide to get coffee at my favourite shop Java Jones.

I am in the line for the past 10 mins and it is finally my turn to order.

"Good morning mam, can I have your order please."

The waitress asks.

"Can I have a Coffee with two teaspoons of milk and sugar." I say but another person said the same instructions.

I turn right to be met with eyes that can be only described as pools of gold.

"Excuse me, it is my turn to order can you please stand back." I ask politely.

"You see the line starts from where I stand." He says.

We both stare at each other I see him checking me out so I state the most cliche line,"See something you like."

"Ya very much." He says smugly.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I say then turn around without waiting for a reply.

"Can u add a red velvet cupcake to the order and make it a large will you, thanks." I say and hand over a 20 dollars bill and find a table to sit and wait.

A tray is slided down on my table, I mumble a thanks and leave the change there as I pick my hot cup of coffee and drop the cupcake in my bag so I can savour it later. I realise there is another cup on the tray as I look up to tell the waitress it's not my order, I see the same person I argued with minutes ago.

I decide to ignore him and I start to walk away when he calls."Can I know you name ?"

I walk out of the cafe not bothering to reply.

—————line break—————-

I just passed boarding and get seated in my booked window seat when in the corner of eye I see someone taking the middle seat. Just my luck it is none other than that golden jerk.

"Hey beautiful, fancy meeting you again."he wishes.

As I said my luck is on a vacation...God...I will have to sit with this jerk the rest of the flight.

 **Hope u like it don't forget to like follow comment**

 **Xx Mia️**


	2. 2

**Hello guys this is the edited second chapter sorry for the double upload...**

The whole plane ride I managed to ignore him. First I slept then I listened to songs then I read my schedule for August. I had to make a three day stop at one of my many dream destinations, Rome and then I am heading to Venice.

The plane just landed and I managed to get up and leave without waking up that jerk. Actually he is not thattttt bad it's just he got in the way of my coffee and he has an ego something I hate.

Anyway I so won't be seeing him any time soon.

———————time skip—————

Rome was a dream. My days consisted of my daily workout, a sweet but huge breakfast, visiting the top tourist places and drawing as time permitted.

I visited the colosseum, Roman forum, Trevi fountain, Vatican City and many more wonderful places. I had the time of my life as it sparked my knowledge on Greek and Roman mythology.

I also went shopping for new clothes to accomodate my stay at the wedding and my trip to the rest of Europe.

This was a good start and I hoped life would have more surprises in store for me.

 **Xx Mia**


	3. 3

Gelato was awesome and one of the best I had ever tasted, I spent the whole morning trying almost every flavour the shops could offer and my favourite is hazelnut, Nutella, pistachio oh and how can I forget Ferraro. I know I know I will be in Venice and I can have all the ice cream I want there also but I wanted to taste everything and I am big foodie soo I don't really care.

Anyways at this moment I am in the shower singing and relaxing before I get on the train to Venice quite a long ride in my opinion as I will leave a few minutes before noon and reach there by approximately five in the evening and then I will have to get ready and go to a party which is more like a college reunion. I'll have to stop by the hotel then get ready and go to the penthouse, that is rented by the bride my best friend and also where the party is held.

So technically I have to get ready now since it is 10:30 and checking out takes time and I have to make sure I have packed my three luggages consisting of art materials, cloths and other things. Let's hope I don't leave anything here and the station is an hour away.

———————-time skim- —————————

I have to walk I can't believe it my dearest best friend has her wedding planned in the most fanciest hotel in Venice and they don't provide transportation since it is in the middle of nowhere and the reason they give is that Venice has a no car policy and majority travel by boat or a ferry and since the hotel is in between a forest and not next to a water body I have to walk.

I walked all the way and I am so tired I want to sleep but it half past six and the party starts at half past eight so I got to get ready.

I am really tired really tired so so tired. I decide to grab a half hour nap after shower so once I check in I shower and set an alarm and sleep.

I am up but I want to sleep but I got to look fabulous or my so called best friends will murder me. I get up and drag myself to blow dry and straighten my hair after that I wear my dress which is an off shoulder black lace appliqué dress; it has a fishtail as they say.I pair it with black wedges.

Done. I complete today's look with red lipstick,white shine eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, thick layer of mascara and a little powder; also A simple silver necklace with a pendant and my charm bracelet.

I take off my robe and I am good to go I don't bother looking in the mirror an just head to the lift. I am already fifteen minutes late. I enter the lift I am shocked I look 'fantabulous' as Magnus would say though the only reason is that Camille has rubbed off on me.

I don't bother knocking since I know the door will be open and I walk in.

No one talks

No one moves

They do one thing

Stare at me

And then somebody speaks "Clary is that you." This is a very familiar voice who is it; oh shit obviously Izzy who else.

"Yes, Izzy can't you recognise your best friend and your maid of honour." I reply smiling.

I am suddenly engulfed in the arms of none other than Isabelle lightwood and I hug her back just as tightly.

"Izzy it's getting a little tough to breathe", I say

No response

"Isabelle." No response then somebody else says "Isabelle let her breathe." I know that voice.

Alec

Izzy then keeps me at her arm length and then suddenly she is pushed out and I am given a bear hug by my other best friend not the one who Izzy is getting married to though this is the the famous, magnificent and glittery Magnus Bane.

After hugs and kisses and greetings now I am sitting at a table with all my friends, as mentioned before Isabelle lightwood aka Izzy , her brother Alexander lightwood aka Alec, his boy friend Magnus Bane and my other best friend who's getting married Simon Lewis.

"You made it Clary."Izzy says.

"I obviously made it, why wouldn't I firstly I promised I will and secondly it is both my best friend's marriage, actually you know what I was about to miss it since even though I am the maid of honour I wasn't aloud to plan the wedding." I reply while teasing her.

"Hey no fair you told you were fine with it." she says

"Ya ya." I say while shrugging

Izzy is about to say something when she is interrupted by Magnus as he says,"You have changed so much biscuit who thought you to dress like that last time I met you I saw you wearing sweatpants and a old tank."

"Magnus it's been five years and it's a party should I have come in sweats." I say.

"Noooooooo offcourse not it just feels like I missed so much." He says with an alarmed expression.

"It's fine, you missed nothing if it makes you feel better let's go to the spa tomorrow and have the whole day to us." I say.

"Deal." He replies smiling widely.

"What about me." Izzy asks

"Of course you can join Iz." I say to which Magnus seconds.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon ? I am here just as you wished so can I please know." I ask her

Though before she could reply someone interrupts us by announcing, "Sorry, I am late."

There is something familiar about the voice and accent I turn around to familiar golden hair and eyes.

"You jerk how the freaking hell are you here." I say not exactly screaming but not calm also.

"Hello beautiful fancy seeing you here." He says while smirking that annoyingly sexy smirk all the same while I glare at him.

 **Hey guys this is the third chapter it is the longest I have written sorry for any spelling mistakes I will have irregular updates till December since my exams are coming up, please keep the reviews coming as it encourages me**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia**


	4. 4

That jerk has guts turning up here, I don't understand why I bump into him everywhere I go. At this moment I am glaring at him and he is looking back at me with a challenging look.

"You two know each other." Izzy and Simon question.

I answer, "No."

While he answers, "Yes."

We haven't broken eye contact yet.

"I met this jerk in the airport before the plane to Rome from NYC, when he broke the line and we had an argument (not exactly), unfortunately his seat was right next to mine. I was stuck sitting next to this annoying jerk the whole flight. We don't know each other I don't even know his name." I say in my defence.

Suddenly the whole table starts laughing excluding me and the golden guy who is glaring at me now

"That sounds very much like Jace here, biscuit."Magnus says.

"Wait do you mean this jerk here is the cousin from England." I ask. Ohhhh that's the accent.

"Yup and also the best man." Izzy answers, While I stare at her and then at Simon.

"Can you please stop referring to me as 'this jerk' constantly, beautiful cause I have a name that you must know." He says cockily.

"Oh ya I know your name obviously it is..", I wait a few seconds and then say "asshat", at which his smirk disappears and his mouth forms a scowl.

And the whole table starts laughing once again

Suddenly Alec is pushing me a few feet back and telling, "Guys break it you both had a argument now forget about it, now Jace this is Clarissa Fairchild and Clary this is Jace Herondale"

We both shake hands I decide to give this guy a chance reluctantly afterall he is Izzy and Alec's cousin also simon's other best friend.

After a few minutes of talking with Izzy and Simon they say, they will talk to me later and take a leave. There is a bar in the corner and a tender serving drinks, I decide to go and get a drink.

I order a strawberry cocktail and sip it slowly after I am done with my drink I decide to go dance.

I have been dancing for over forty five mins I guess. When suddenly cheap thrills is played, it's one of my favourite song and I know the dance routine to it and suddenly Izzy joins me and we both start dancing and it's time for the duo part where we need a partner so Izzy pulls Simon to dance so I walk out the floor.

I decide to have another drink tonight and head to the bar when somebody taps my shoulder I turn to find Jace.

"Can I get you the drink since we are not at a place where I can buy you one as an apology." He asks.

Now I am shocked is an understatement. I thought he was a egoistical person with no manners. I decide to start afresh as I had previous decided.

It must show that I am reluctant because then he actually pleads, "Please Clary one drink."

I think for a good minute before agreeing, "Ok"

I don't know what I said makes him happy cause for the first time I see him actually smile not smirk.

"What is your choice for the drink you shall have Ms. Fairchild." He asks formally as a smirk pulls at lips.

"Suprise me with the best Mr. Herondale." I answer smirking.

He leaves to get the drink after which we both get seated on the couch in the corner of the room

"So Ms. Fairchild what brings you here today when you arrived long before." He questions.

We are continuing the formal thing aren't we.

"I have a fascination with travelling I wanted to tour Rome before taking the train to Venice." I answer while sipping the drink which tastes sweet, salty, sour and bitter at the same time. He simply nods.

"What exactly is the said drink named if I may ask." I ask while trying to not burst out laughing.

"You may ask but I am not sure I want to answer, since you may go back to ignoring me if I tell you about my special recipe." He says.

I roll my eyes at the comment but I am curious as to how he knows and is so close to Simon so I decide to take the risk and ask.

"I know Simon since we were kids when and how exactly did you and Simon meet." I ask.

"You graduated college at 19 if I am right." the asks and to which I nod he continues, "When you graduated from NYU and went to work in California I joined NYU to continue my second year, I left from London because I felt lonely there since my cousin and his girl friend went to college in California and I couldn't get in there, I sent applications to NYU since Izzy and Alec were there, when I first came I always made fun of Simon and then after a few months he and Izzy went through a rough patch I helped them get back together and I stopped annoying and provoking him. Then we had this wierd kind of friendship that we argued and actually most of the time degraded each other but also looked out for each other and then it developed somehow into a very strong bond over the years and here I am." He completed his speech.

I smiled "I am happy to know that you are not a jerk." I say at this he looked at me weirdly.

"Friends." I ask ask while holding my hand out.

"Friends." He answers and pulls me into a hug. I felt as if somebody dipped me in cold water, I get a tingling sensations everywhere our body meets(wierd).

"I will get going I have had a tiring day, see you." I say covering up.

"Ok, but let me see you off at the door." he says.

 **Hey guys hope u likes the chapter please keep reviews coming it encourages me to write and I request you to ignore any mistakes since I don't have time to recheck today**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Xx Mia**


	5. 5

I am up it's quarter past eight. I decide to text Izzy and Magnus it goes something like this on the group they added me to a few days ago (I think it includes Jace oh ya it does).

 _Clary: hey_

 _Magnus: hello biscuit, what you up to this wonderful morning_

 _Clary: you see I just got up and remembered that somebody had a plan on going to the salon today._

 _Jace: can you both call or chat and not chat on the group._

 _Clary: no can't do jace._

 _Jace: please..._

 _Clary: I don't know how it makes a difference just mute your phone._

 _Jace: fine goodnight...hump_

 _Clary: you do realise it's morning right._

 _Clary:Jace..._

 _Magnus : I just called Izzy be ready and meet us down by the lobby by 2 and also be ready to go to the club next street, we will be going there at 8._

 _Clary: ok, baii take care..._

 _Magnus: ohh and also we are meeting at 6 in the Hotel's dinning for dinner before leaving for anybody not coming to the salon._

 _Simon: okkk, good morning_

 _Simon: anybody there_

 _Clary: baiii Si_

I laugh at my best friend's awkwardness.

After a long bath I decide to curl my hair then tie it in a high pony and get ready.

I do my make up with a layer of foundation since this is to last till the night, my eyes are done smoky black with a thick layer of eyeliner.

I decide on a black lace choker and a black polo watch. I decide on a two piece lace maxi dress I have to agree it's a sexy piece of clothing. I have just worn my white lingerie and decide to wear my outfit later as it will get wrinkled since I yet have two hours, just then there is a knock on my door I slip on a robe.

I open my door and at the same time the opposite room door is also thrown open I realise it is none other than Jace and oh shit he is shirtless. His abs... sheessh he looks smoking.

My day dreaming is interrupted by the staff, "Your order mam."

"Thanks." I say.

I deposit the food I ordered on the coffee table and remove my robe and am about to get comfortable when somebody clears their throat I turn around to see Jace standing there.

"Oh I am sorry I must have left the door open, thanks for informing", I say and move towards closing the door when he looks pointedly at me

"What." I say.

"Umm Clary you are kinda not wearing clothes." He says akwardly.

"Fuck." I mutter when I realise I removed the robe.

 **Hey guys I know short and not the best chapter but I am coming to it.**

 **Don't forget like follow and comment**

 **Xx Mia**


	6. 6

Akward

That's the only thing running through my mind like literally I am standing half naked infront of a guy I met mere week ago and became friends with last night.

Oh and the fact that he is staring. I clear my throat and he looks away.

"Umm I-i- jus-st wante-d-d to say that you ya left the door open." He says stuttering halfway through the sentence.

I come back to my senses and pull the robe back on. While heat rises to my cheeks.

"Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast or brunch since it's noon, together." He asks without stuttering.

"Ya, why not." I answer.

"Ok I will just get my breakfast tray here." He says while moving towards the door not waiting for an answer.

I grab my dress and hang it in the bathroom and just wear my sweatpants and oversized t-shirt I had kept in the bathroom.

Once changed I exit the bathroom to find jace sitting on the bed with his tray on his lap and my tray beside him where I gues he expects me to sit.

First few moments are akward as we both just munch on our breakfast then he breaks the silence.

"You know it is quite surprising that we both never met each other and yet we have the same friends." He says

"Not exactly, you see I knew Simon from when I was five years old and me and Magnus has met during a summer exchange project. I graduated high school when I was sixteen and joined college in a three year course when I was is my last year Simon was starting his first year and so was Izzy. I had actually met Izzy through Magnus since he had invited me to meet Alec at the start of their relationship and Izzy had tagged along and then me and Izzy hit off." I answer.

"Woah long story but you didn't exactly answer or relate to what I said." He says

Oh ya, I am such an idiot.

"You see I met Izzy and Alec in my second year and got close but as my last year was coming to an end the pressure started to set in and I distanced myself to concentrate and after that I spent the whole summer with them and then I was off to start my career." I concluded.

"Why did you graduate so early and start working so early." He questions.

"Umm I am not sure I want to tell you that." I answer carefully.

"It's fine beautiful we all have things we don't want to share." He says.

My heart literally jumps when he calls me 'beautiful'

Shit... what the hell am I thinking.

"You want to play SAY it's a game of truth in which you just ask questions." He asks.

"What exactly is this game about." I question curiously.

"It's similar to 20 questions, me and my cousin made it up in a way." He says

"Ok." I say.

And just like that we talk freely questioning each other sharing jokes and stories as if we haven't met each other properly just yesterday.

 **Hey guys I will be posting the next chapter by tomorrow, I am sorry I haven't posted in a month but I was busy with my finals**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Just so you know this is a slow going story**

 **Edited 4.09.19**

 **Xx Mia**


	7. 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter...enjoy...**

I didn't know how long we had been talking,it seemed like a few minutes. It was like we were in our own bubble which suddenly burst, somebody was banging the door.

"Open up clary, it's 2:30, your were supposed to meet us at 2:00. We are late for our appointment." I hear Izzy scream through the door.

"Jace can u tell her I am getting ready." I ask as I am walking towards the bathroom.

" Yes I will, see ya at 6." He says and walks towards the door.

After pulling on my outfit I greet Izzy with a hug and an apology. In return I am met with her stating, "You and Jace huh."

"No Izzy, we were just having brunch and we started talking and didn't realise how long it had been." I try to convince her though I know the idea is stuck in her head.

We meet Magnus in the lobby and head towards the salon. We are getting manicures done when Izzy starts pestering me to let her stylist dye my hair.

"Fine you can, but only highlights of your choice." I give in and agree.

————————-time skip- ——————

"Isabelle Sophia lightwood,what have you done to my hair." I scream on the top of my lungs.

Magnus bursts out laughing whereas Izzy is somewhere between scared and amused.

"You said it was my choice and you can't remove it without bleaching. Don't worry it will come out in 2-3 weeks." She says.

In my head I am cursing about having a bestie that knows that I hate bleaching my waist length dark red hair.

I just glare at her in reply as we head towards the dinner. I am nervous is an understatement, my hair has gold highlights almost the same colour as Jace's.

We head to the table in which Simon and Alec are seated. "Izzy." They both guess after taking a look at me.

Suddenly the bell rings as the door open and there comes...

Jace and he is shocked. You may ask how I know this, well it is written on his face and the fact that he is blocking the entrance.

He moved finally and seats himself in our table the looks at me. "What did u do to your hair ?" He asks

And I just say, "Izzy."

And just like that we both burst out laughing.

 **Xx Mia**

 **Hope u like it.**

 **Comment, like and follow**


	8. 8

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. I hope u guys are liking it I am updating as frequent as I can.**

Somewhere in our laughing fit it comes to my mind that he never thought I was crazy girl doing my hair to impress him and that we found the situation hilarious.

I also realised I am glad by the change, it's like a new chapter of my life starts here.

When I stop laughing I realise the whole table is busy with conversations with their own significant other.

"You know this is a group get together right and not a triple date." Jace said.

I guess he realised the same thing.

"I don't think you and biscuit here, would have minded it was." Mangnus retaliates. A light blush rises to my cheeks at the implication.

A few seconds pass when Simon speakes. "Oh my god,Jace Herondale speechless it's going to snow today." And with that the whole table busted into a fit of laughter including me while Jace chuckles and blushes slightly something which surprises me.

——————

The diner went smoothly and now we are heading to the club Magnus deems good enough for his glittery presence. Alec receives a call and we wait by the lift. A few minutes pass when he returns with someone who he introduces as Raphael.

When we enter the lift the guy starts a conversation with me, "You seem to not remember me Clary."

"I am sorry, have I met you before." I ask.

"Common Clary, I haven't changed that much." He replies. I just stare at him blankly. The elevator dings and we all file out and head towards the entrance of the club.

"The name Santiago rings some bells." He whispers. That's when I gasp. Oh my god that's the only thing going through my mind, well other than the fact that he has changed so much.

"So you haven't forgotten me." He says.

"Clary, how is it that you know Alec's business associate." Jace questions as he must have heard the last bit of our conversation.

"You remember Camille, he is her ex-boyfriend." I answer to Jace's question, to which he just nods.

As we are walking towards the club I stay behind with Alec and question him that if he has a job opening for programming directors.

And just with the positive answer I receive, a plan formulates in my head.

 **Hope u liked it. What do you think is the plan clary's is putting into action?**

 **Don't forget to like comment and follow.**

 **Xx Mia**


End file.
